Question: $\dfrac{1}{4} + \dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{4 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{4 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {2}}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{4}$